A Gem in the Rough
by Pupmon1
Summary: Cinder is ready to go ahead with her plans...and a certain little gem has made to top of her list. [Fallen Petals]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know...I know I should be writing for Woman at the Bar, but...I can't...so...I wrote this. There will probably be more of it...so yeah...more Fallen Petals~ Because Cinder is sexy, and manipulating Ruby is fun. So...Read Review and Enjoy~**

* * *

Cinder walked down the halls of Beacon like she already owned it, Emerald and Mercury on her tail obediently. Cinder gestured for her two subordinates to hurry off to class. The two bow out and hurry off down a side hallway as Cinder continues towards the library to do some...research in her free period.

Though her confident gait is interrupted by a girl in a red hood side swiped her. Cinder managed to keep her balance, but the girl who was running down the hall didn't fair as well. She stumbled and fell on her side.

"Sorry, but I'm really late!" the girl said as she scrambled to her feet. The bell rang and Cinder watched as she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Most of them disappear before they touch the ground, though Cinder manages to catch one of them in the palm of her hand. She recoginzed the cloaked girl from her list of targets. "Ruby Rose...you will be the fallen petal...and I...the fire that will consume you…" Cinder mumbled to herself. She smiled and chuckled darkly as the petal was turned to ash in her hand.

The dark haired woman hid her dark intent again as she continued to the library.

In the library, Cinder sat herself at a computer in the back. She quickly hooked up her scroll to the computer, the hack quickly bringing her to the student database. "So the little rat Roman actually did something right for once. Let's see what I can find…"

She quickly searched through the database, the top first years. "Pyrha Nikos...already have her on my list. Next is...Yang Xiao Long. Machoistic semblance. Daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long. Oh...needs a team. No no. Scheen and Belladonna? No, that would be too close...Let's see...who else. Ah! My little rose. Speed semblance, Daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose…"

Cinder paused at this information. Summer Rose...deceased, but still a very powerful and well known. That's why she recognized that hood.

"Dear little rose...you just made the top of my list."

Cinder smiled and took out her scroll. Then she decided to actually do the research for her 'classes'. Such simple things, but Cinder didn't know them. She found it pointless, but she didn't need Goodwitch or Ozpin catching on to her.

Though as she's searching for her books, she finds a small girl in a red hood reaching for a book just out of reach. "Here, let me help you," she says softly, in a silky tone.

Ruby looked up as Cinder reached over her, grabbing the book and handing it to the young girl. Ruby smiled. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

"No problem, dear."

"Hey, you're that girl from Haven."

"Yes, my name is Cinder Fall. Its pleasant to meet you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby blushed lightly from Cinder's silky voice. She forgets to ask how the tall dark haired girl knows her name. It seems everyone knows her name.

Cinder smiled down at the little gem who stood blushing beneath her. "Well...have a good time studying…"

"Thanks…"

Despite the parting words, the two ended up studying at the same table, only a seat apart. Cinder couldn't help but glance over at Ruby, forming a plan in her head. Then she noticed something...a way in.

"That's wrong."

Ruby jumped and looked over at Cinder. "Wh-what?"

Cinder smiled kindly, pretending to be nice and kind. She slid into the chair beside Ruby and pointed at the bit she saw. "Ursa don't travel in groups as they get older...but Beowulf do."

"But...the book says…"

"My dear, if you believe everything in a book then you'll never be a good huntress. Trust me. Just put that in your paper."

Ruby looked between the text she was reading and the kind senior that was helping her. She smiled and nodded, erasing what she just writing and replacing it with the information Cinder gave her.

The amber eyed girl put on a smile and returned to her own work on weapons. Though it only takes a minute or two for Emerald and Mercury came in. Cinder stood at the entrance of her teammates and said to Ruby in a silky voice. "Maybe we'll meet again...sometime soon…"

Ruby blushed and nodded, watching as the three walked away.

"Cinder...who was that?" Emerald wondered.

"Just...a gem in the rough," Cinder answered as the library door swung shut.

* * *

**AN: There...its short, but its the first chapter...and it was finished at...2:00 in the morning and I'm going crosseyed... please don't blame me for any technical errors...its still readible hopefully...anyway, the rating may change later on because Cinder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay...that last chapter two never existed. Seriously though...this is replacing that because it is sooooo much better. TBH I'm not proud of the old chapter two...but I'm proud of this. Its still short...I'm still feeling this universe out...but its more what I would normally write. I am greatly sorry for the...pile dreck I crapped out and tried to pass as a chapter...please forgive me...I was...stressed out from many many many many things...I'm sorry...well...Read&amp;Review...or not...I'd understand if you didn't...**

* * *

Ruby sprinted down the hallway, late for scheduled team practise that Weiss had planned after breakfast. She hurried down the hallway, focused on getting where she needed to be before her white haired team mate tried to skewer her.

"Weiss is gonna kill m-" her panicked mutter is cut off when she ran into someone. She stumbles back and falls on her butt...this seems to be a common occurance these days.

"S-sorry, I-" her apology dies in her throat when she notices the woman standing over her with milk smearing the front of her blouse. "C-Cinder?"

The crimson eyed woman looked down at Ruby, clearly trying to hide her annoyance at the young crimsonette. Ruby quickly scrambled to her feet. "I am so sorry!" she exclaims.

Cinder smiled and waved her off. "Its...okay...Ruby…" she manages, controlling her urge to smack her. She doesn't know...not yet. "I have another...back in my room…"

Ruby still fretted over the mistake, using part of her school cloak to sop up the extra milk. Though Cinder lightly pushed her away, though hearing her complaints Cinder lets out a soft sigh. "I'm fine, I'll just go back to my dorm room."

Ruby paused and shook her head. "No no, m-my dorm, is right over here. You c-can borrow something."

Cinder looked down at the small girl and looked at her curiously. "Oh really?"

"Yeah...I'm sure Blake or Yang wouldn't mind to loan you something...as long as they get it back."

Cinder nodded at the notion. If fits her profile, kind to the point of foolishness. Cinder allowed her to be pulled away by the girl to her dorm.

Ruby ignored the blush on her cheeks, mostly embarrassed by running into Cinder and ruining her clothes. She can feel the older girl's gaze boring into her, trying to figure her out. She wasn't as simple as Cinder thought.

Cinder allowed herself to be dragged to the first year's dorm and she's quickly thrown a black tank top. "That should work," the hyper girl said quickly. Then she spun around to allow Cinder some privacy.

Cinder chuckled a little and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall off her shoulders as she started to change. Despite Ruby's resolution, she couldn't help but glance back, catching a glimpse of Cinder's slender form, and the tattoo on the center her back. Cinder paused for a moment and glanced back at Ruby.

"Like what you see little gem?"

Ruby turned bright red and straightened up, staring at the wall before her intently. Cinder chuckles and slips on the tank top. A quick look reveals her tattoo is only half covered, she'll have to be careful on her way back to her dorm. Then she noticed Ruby still staring at the wall, stiff like a soldier.

"Its okay to look now," she says softly. As Ruby spun around with a smile on her face, a thought occured to Cinder. "Why'd you insist on doing this?"

The crimson eyed woman expected a simple answer, but the innocence of the statement surprised her.

"You're too pretty to walk around with milk on your shirt."

Cinder took a moment to process such a thing, then she laughed. An actual laugh, something she hasn't done in a long time, though it only lasts a moment before something out the window caught her eye...the Atlas forces stationed on Beacon's doorstep.

"Ruby...do you really think this place will make us heroes?" Cinder held up a hand before Ruby could answer, then gestured at the battleships outside. "Or...will it just make us weapons pointed at someone else's enemy?"

Ruby paused for a moment, unsure what she meant, though she looked out the window and answered, "We're not machines...we have hearts...minds...souls, we're not weapons."

Cinder looked at Ruby before grabbing her milk covered shirt. "You think so?" she asked, and Ruby's sure expression faltred for a moment, though it wasn't lost on Cinder. She put a smile and walked to the door. "Just think about it...well, I have to go now, I'll bring back the shirt tomorrow."

"B-bye…" Ruby stuttered, but Cinder was already gone. What did she mean...weapons pointed at someone else's enemy. "We're not...right?" Ruby mused, looking out the window. Though her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her scroll going off, she had totally forgotten about practice!

* * *

**AN: ...still short...sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3, up and ready...well, obviously. Sorry this took so long, wording ya know? But I got it up, and I took my time to avoid last time disaster...this one is much better, and the longest to date, I think...well anyway, Read&amp;Review, hopefully, its enjoyable.**

* * *

Cinder sat up on the bleachers of the arena, watching Mercury and Emerald in the pit as they trained, sparring against each other. As far as most people would be concerned, she was a senior student sent to keep an eye on two lower classmen, it made a good excuse to stay out of classes and avoid a fight and getting discovered.

As she watched her two subordinates spar, if you can call Mercury kicking at Emerald and her swiftly dodging each kick sparring, something red catches her eye. Casting her gaze downward towards the first few rows, where team RWBY was sitting. Ruby's red cloaks sways as she squirms and Cinder can almost see the annoyed glare Weiss is giving her teammate while Yang and Blake just watched the two. Cinder grinned as she watched little Ruby, a small smile tugging at her lips as she planned everything, her ideas just made more concrete by the look of Weiss Schnee.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, as was Mercury and Emerald's spar. Cinder looked down at her scroll for a moment, taking note of their aura levels. They were even...that's not good. Cinder needed Emerald to be better, just incase. Cinder stood as Mercury and Emerald went to change back into their school uniforms. She takes her bag and goes to the door, waiting for her 'team mates' or her newest gem to come out.

Ruby and Weiss were the first to catch her interest as they walked out. Cinder smiled and stepped up. "Ah Ruby, hello."

The girl in the red hood looked up and smiled. "Hello Cinder."

"Ruby? Who's this?" Weiss said, looking over Cinder, who put on a smile for the young heiress.

"My name is Cinder Fall, I'm visiting from Haven for the Vytal Festival."

Weiss was silent for a moment before speaking. "Are you taking part in the tournament?"

"No, but some friends of mine are, maybe you'll face them." With that remark, Cinder and Weiss both kindly dismissed each other, as only those whose been to Atlas and dealt with their business leaders could. Cinder focused back on her proclaimed little gem and she pulled the tank top from a few days ago out of her bag.

"Here you are, I'm sorry I kept forgetting to grab this from my room."

Ruby nodded and took the shirt. "Ah, thank you Cinder."

Cinder smiled a little at Ruby's enjoyment. Then she glanced at Weiss, and Pyrrah Nikos, who was just walking out. "Ruby, have you thought at all about what I said before? There's proof right there." She gestured at the two older girls, then noticed Emerald and Mercury. "Well...there's my team, I have to go now."

With those words, Cinder turned and left, gesturing for her underlings to follow. Emerald tailed her like a puppy, Mercury a little more hesitant.

"Cinder, that was Schnee...I thought you said avoid her," Emerald pointed out. If it were anyone else, and any other situation, Cinder wouldn't have bothered to answer, but Emerald's half pleading red eyes drew the answer out of the woman.

"I wasn't speaking to Weiss Schnee...I was stalking a potential, a new little gem, remember? I told you a-"

"Ah yes...Ruby Rose, the little girl who's caught your eye," Mercury interrupted.

Cinder glared back at the grey clad guy who just smiled. Emerald copied her leader's glare and Mercury put a step of distance between the two women. "Sorry sorry. Continue, lady Cin-"

His sarcastic remark is cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs from Emerald. Her actions gained her a pat on the head, which made her smile before following Cinder, Mercury stumbling after them.

* * *

Ruby watched Cinder and the others walk away and disappear at a turn. She quickly stuffs the now clean shirt in her bag before Weiss calls her attention.

"Who was that?"

"That was Cinder, we ended up having a study period together, and she's been helping me with my homework."

"I thought your grades were rising…" Weiss grumbled softly. Ruby chuckled at her teammate's jealousy.

"You're still the smart one, Weiss, I'm just trying to pass." Ruby paused for a moment, thinking about what Cinder said, then her word's meaning hit her. "Weiss...Pyrrha...why did you decide to become huntresses?"

Both girls paused, thinking for a moment. Ruby knew neither had to...or that's what she assumed, she was corrected when they both answered. "We had no choice."

"Huh?" Ruby blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

Weiss and Pyrrha looked back at Ruby. The two of them had already had this conversation, they just neglected to tell their teammates. "Well Ruby...once our semblances appeared...our parents felt it was necessary," Pyrrha filled in.

"Once it was known we could fight, we didn't have much of a choice, we had a duty to humanity," Weiss added.

Ruby nodded like she understood and let the topic die, but it was still a little buzz in the back of her mind.

"_Were we born to fight and die?" _she remembered Cinder saying yesterday in the library. She was helping Ruby study aura and semblances. At a certain section, about how not everyone is born with a semblance, Ruby heard Cinder mumble that phrase. It seemed like she didn't mean for the crimsonette to hear, since she said nothing more.

Now she understood the words, what they meant. Maybe Cinder was right. Having these semblances...were they a mark to die?

* * *

**AN: See? Better. And for those who are catching on to the references I'm making, clever you, if you don't, I'll tell all y'all later. Well, hope ya enjoyed it...dang my southern's really comin' out in this AN...  
**


End file.
